Many power transmissions have parking brakes incorporated in the transmission housing. These parking brakes generally take the form of a pivotally mounted on the housing and a toothed member rotatable with the transmission output member. The "Park" condition is achieved when the pawl meshes with the toothed member to restrain rotation of the output member. These devices are generally manually engaged, however, automatic engaging parking pawls have been considered.